The story of encounter
by Astoria Mickealson
Summary: Ce soir-là était le 31 décembre 2015. Voilà. Vous avez tous les éléments. De quoi ? Vous demandez-vous sûrement. De ce que j'ai vécu ce soir-là. Et je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi ma vie a changé, moi avec. A cause de qui. Je suis Nicolas di Rienzo, 18 ans, et voici mon histoire. L'histoire d'une rencontre.
1. Partie 1

**Hello tout le monde !**  
 **Bon, pour cette première histoire, c'est une histoire que j'ai écrit il y a un bout de temps et que je voulais vous faire partager. Ce sera en trois petits chapitres si vous voulez savoir.**

 **Donc le personnage masculin va forcément vous faire penser à Nico di Angelo parce que c'est de lui que je me suis inspirée, quand au personnage OC c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé au cours d'un RPG (role player gaming).**

 **Voila pourquoi cette histoire est classé Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouver en bas :)**

* * *

Si votre père était quelqu'un d'anodin ça ne générait personne que vous soyez toujours d'une humeur massacrante et particulièrement méchant avec les autres (même si vous n'êtes pas forcément comme ça), seulement imaginez qu'il est l'homme le plus connu de tous les états unis d'Amérique, car il est 1) riche 2) ambassadeur d'Italie et 3) chef d'au-moins 1045 entreprises déportées à peu près partout dans le monde.

C'est bon ? Vous avez tout en tête ? Bien maintenant imaginez que votre père vous force à participer à une réception avec la famille où sont convier des dizaines de personnes que vous ne connaissez pas et que vous ne voulez pas connaitre dont des journalistes et qu'il va vous falloir jouer les gentils garçons au risque de ''salir'' l'image de votre géniteur.

Ce soir-là était le 31 décembre 2015. Voilà. Vous avez tous les éléments. De quoi ? Vous demandez-vous sûrement. De ce que j'ai vécu ce soir-là.  
Et je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi ma vie a changé, moi avec.  
A cause de qui.

Je suis Nicolas di Rienzo, 18 ans, et voici mon histoire. L'histoire d'une rencontre.

* * *

Mon père, Armando di Rienzo n'avait que faire de ce que je voulais. Il me le prouvait encore une fois, lorsqu'il m'obligea à venir à la stupide fête qu'il organisait chaque année pour le nouvel an. Une immense réception avec des journalistes et tout ce qu'il faut pour me gâcher la soirée.

Après tout j'avais peut-être prévu de faire quelque chose avec mes amis. Bon OK pour cela il faudrait que j'en ai des amis. J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais vraiment aucune solution pour échapper à ce supplice.

Après un profond soupir, j'attrapais ma cravate noire sur le rebord de la chaise. Il fallait que je sois présentable à ce qu'il parait. Je passais devant le miroir et me regardais. Mes cheveux noirs de jais partaient dans tous les sens, cela me donnait un air sauvage enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Quand à mes yeux, que dire de mes yeux. Je les avais hérités de mon père. Deux prunelles ambrées me toisaient dans la glace. Génial. J'attrapais les lentilles colorées qui étaient posées sur la chaise. Je ne voulais pas les mettre elles me faisaient mal. J'avais aussi envie de faire enragé mon père pour cette soirée.

Et si... Un sourire carnassier apparut sur mes lèvres puis je reposais la boîte avant de sortir de ma chambre. Déjà la musique s'infiltrait par tous les pores de la maison et le brouhaha me fit regretter de ne pas être vraiment malade comme j'avais essayé de le prétendre plus tôt dans la journée. Quand mon père me vit arriver, sans mes lentilles qu'il me forçait à mettre pour que je ne sois pas différent -lui-même ayant quasiment scotché des lentilles à ses yeux-, il me lança un regard noir tandis que je lui retournais un sourire éclatant.

Je pris le verre que me tendait un des serveurs engagés pour la soirée. Bon la présence de tous ces gens me rendait fou. Genre vraiment et tout ce que je voulais c'était disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Et alors que je me maudissais intérieurement d'être venu pour la énième fois, une jeune fille me bouscula sauvagement. Je fus propulsé au sol, la jeune fille avec moi. Je me relevais tant bien que mal et lui lançais un regard mauvais

-Oh je suis terriblement confuse. Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. Dit-elle, a présent debout.

Elle leva son visage vers moi et j'eus soudain le souffle coupé. Il s'agissait d'Avalon Green, la fille de l'un des associés de mon père. On se connaissait depuis toujours et nous avions même été amis à un moment. Je me rappelais sans peine ses magnifiques boucles brunes et ses yeux vert d'eau, de son visage enfantin, quand nous étions petits. Cependant, nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre, elle a cause de sa ''popularité'' et moi à cause de mon comportement. Elle était comme moi en dernière année et on avait plusieurs cours en commun. Elle était le fantasme d'à peu près tous les mecs du lycée, moi compris.

-Nicolas ? Nicolas di Rienzo ? Dit-elle étonnée. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici...

À ces mots je me raidis et ma mâchoire se contracta. N'étais-je pas chez moi ?

-Et pourquoi ça ? Répliquais-je agacé.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, pardonne-moi.

-Avalon, tu voudras bien m'excuser j'ai à faire. Fis-je en sortant hors de la salle.

Tandis que je sortais dans le jardin, j'entendis ses talons claquer sur le sol après moi.

-Attends Nicolas...je...pardon...tu...

-T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller faire chier Green ? La coupais-je.

-Non...je...excuse-moi...

-Mais arrête de t'excuser bordel ! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Je n'entendis plus un bruit. Alors lentement je me retournais pour vérifier qu'elle était partie, mais à ma grande surprise, Avalon était encore là, la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux nom d'un chien ? Fis-je franchement agacé.

-Je suis toute seule et j'aurais aimé rester avec quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresserait pas à moi pour le nom que je porte mais pour qui je suis vraiment. Il me semble que nous avions été amis autrefois, et je pensais que nous pourrions le redevenir. Je pensais que tu étais différent des abrutis que l'on trouve à l'intérieur. Tu avais l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules...mais j'ai dû me trompé. Oh ne t'en fait pas je m'en vais.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons. J'allais la suivre. Je le savais. Ses mots étaient transpirant de vérité. J'étais différent. Et je voulais aussi être ami avec elle. Maintenant il me restait quoi, 5 secondes de paix ? Après un profond soupire je la rattrapais.

-Hé miss, viens par là. Je connais un coin sympa à la seule condition que tu te taises. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête l'air ravi. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me traitais intérieurement d'abruti dans une dizaine de langues. J'entendais à peine ses talons cliqueter sur le sol, tant elle était discrète.

Le cliché total. Nous étions devant un petit point d'eau, au clair de lune. Avalon resta un long moment à contempler le ciel avant de tourner son visage vers moi et de me lancer un regard éclatant. Comment rester stoïque face à cette fille dont le visage avait les traits d'un ange avec des yeux bleus/verts incroyables ? J'avoue, je ne savais pas. Mais j'y arrivais.

-Nico ? Fit-elle doucement alors que je retournais le visage.

-Quoi ? Claqua ma voix, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Tu...Non oublie c'est stupide.

-Rien de ce que tu dis n'est stupide Ava'. Laissais-je échapper.

-C'est ton surnom non ?

-En effet mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souvenais.

-Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le soupçonnes.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

-Comme quoi ?

-Quand tu avais sept ans, tu as embrassé ton frère !

Avalon écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche formant un O parfait. Puis elle rit de nouveau.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de ça aussi, expliqua-t-elle une fois calmé. Et moi aussi je sais des choses sur toi.

De fil en aiguille, nous avons parlé de toutes les bêtises que nous avions fait étant petits, ensemble ou non. Avec une de ses anecdotes elle parvint même à me faire rire. J'avais appris qu'elle avait donné du savon à manger à sa sœur, Lucy et avait mit du tabasco sur la brosse à dent de son frère, Peter. Je n'avais pas parler a cette fille depuis plus de quatre ans et voilà que je faisais ami-amie avec elle. Je m'étonnais de la facilité à laquelle nous étions devenus complices. Je me sentais bien avec elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je pouvais être moi-même avec elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit. Mes yeux se tournèrent tout seuls vers Avalon. Elle me regardait avec une telle intensité que je cru que j'allais fondre. Elle semblait lire en moi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dis-je beaucoup plus doucement qu'au début de notre conversation.

-Non rien. Je suis contente c'est tout.

-Contente de quoi ? Demandais-je, curieux malgré tout.

-Que nous soyons de nouveau comme avant.

Pourquoi brusquement après sa phrase, je me mis à sourire comme un abruti ? Aucune idée. Mon cerveau avait déconnecté quand elle s'était approchée de moi, si près que je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Ah et maintenant pourquoi je me penchais vers elle ? Je savais seulement que je voulais l'embrasser. Depuis quand j'embrassais une fille, moi ? Surtout une fille comme elle ?

Et pourquoi je me sentais étrange ? Je...nan...C'était tout bonnement impossible. Je voulais juste poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, et que cela dure longtemps...très longtemps. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et mes yeux voyageaient de son regard à ses lèvres pulpeuses, comme pour demander l'autorisation. Un sourire me répondit, alors je me penchais un peu plus et...un cri retentit.

-Ava' ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Gronda la voix sauvage de Jackson Pierce.

Je savais bien que c'était trop beau. Jackson était le copain d'Avalon. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Après une claque mentale je m'écartais précipitamment de la sublime jeune femme qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Je...,tentais-je vainement.

-Tu la fermes connard ! Menaça Jackson en brandissant son poing.

-Jaz' ! S'écria Avalon en se postant entre nous deux. Tu te calmes ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je suis donc une femme libre qui fait ce qu'elle veut. Et si j'ai envie d'embrasser Nicolas, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses ! Mince à la fin !

-Tu préfères ce sale rital à moi ? Cria le blond. T'es une vraie traînée !

-Arrête de hurler bon sang ! Repliquais-je, d'une voix extrêmement calme (cela signifiait généralement que j'étais plus qu'énervé). Avalon déteste ça. Je te déconseille de l'insulter de nouveau. Et comme elle te l'a dit, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Je t'invite donc à te calmer, ou je te fais expulser de la fête. Compris ?

Moi et le calme. Une grande histoire d'amour. Bref. Jackson me lança un regard noir de haine avant de cracher au sol et de s'en aller.  
Avalon baissait la tête l'air honteux.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Je...

-Bon sang, jamais on ne t'a dit que tu étais chiante à t'excuser pour les autres ? La coupais-je avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme m'offrit un faible sourire.

-Tu es la première personne qui ose me dire les choses comme elles sont.

Il y avait une sorte de gêne maintenant. Je ne savais pas si elle aussi le ressentait, mais j'aurais voulu maudire cet abruti de nous avoir interrompu. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je voulais encore l'embrasser. C'était une envie irrésistible et j'avais peur de la manière dont j'allais me faire recevoir par Avalon. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de la vouloir. Elle semblait d'ailleurs perdue dans ses pensées, comme à des milliers de kilomètres de moi et sous la lumière de la Lune, je ne la trouvais que plus belle.

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'elle me désire autant que je la désirais en ce moment. Elle tourna encore la tête vers moi et dans ses yeux, je crus lire un sentiment tout autre que de la tristesse ou de l'amitié. C'était plus violent. C'était comme une invitation à l'interdit. Elle avait envie que...je ne sais pas de quoi elle avait envie. "Pose lui la question, idiot !" a dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

-De quoi as-tu envie ? Me suis entendu demander.

Elle me regardait à présent les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je...je ne...excuse moi. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

-Je veux...je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Et toi que veux-tu ? Me répondit-elle calmement.

"Je veux t'embrasser" Me surpris-je à penser. Okay. Stop. Quand étais-je devenu mordu d'Avalon Green ? Je suis asocial. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je ne pouvais pas changer si rapidement. Cela ne faisait même pas quelques heures que nous nous parlions à nouveau et...Un souvenir m'assaillit brutalement.

 _"Avalon Green, 14 ans, était assise à côté de Nicolas di Rienzo, du même âge. Les deux jeunes étaient en pleine crise de fou rire. En effet, Avalon venait d'imiter le père de son ami à la perfection. Le père de Nicolas lui avait tellement crier dessus que le brun en avait les oreilles qui sifflaient encore. Cependant le jeune homme était trop occupé à rire pour y penser. Ils avaient l'air si insouciants et totalement désintéresser de tout. Ils étaient seulement ensemble, et c'est ce qui importait. La brune avait réconforté le jeune homme, pour lui redonner le sourire, d'où l'idée de lui faire l'imitation. Et cela avait déridé Nicolas."_

Je soupirais en y repensant, c'est à ce moment que j'avais compris à quel point je l'aimais.

-Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, murmurai-je. Les épaules d'Avalon s'affaissèrent. Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

-Nicolas, je...il faut que je te dise la vérité. Si je suis venue te voir ce soir...c'est parce que mon père m'a demandé de renouer le contact, parce les liens entre lui et ton père n'étaient pas au top et il voulait que je tente de te convaincre de dire à ton père qu'il fallait signer le contrat que mon père lui proposait...Oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolée je ne voulais pas le faire et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait mais…

Un instant, je crus que j'avais rêvé ses mots. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, attendant un sourire moqueur comme pour dire "je t'ai eu !" mais rien. Ses yeux étaient plus que sérieux. Je reculais d'un pas.

-Nicolas, je te jure que je ne voulais pas le faire mais il m'a obligé et je n'avais pas le choix...fit-elle

-La ferme. M'écriais-je. Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse. En fait tu t'en fous de moi c'est ça ? Tu fais ça uniquement pour plaire à ton père ? Tu te fous de ce que j'ai pu ressentir, lorsque l'on a failli s'embrasser. Tu as même inventé cette histoire avec Pierce, je parie ?

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je la haïssais un peu plus. Comme quoi, il n'y a vraiment qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Elle tenta de parler mais je la coupais.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Ni te voir. Je te déteste.

Me maudissant pour ma niaiserie -comment avais-je pu croire que ce n'était pas par intérêt qu'elle m'adressait subitement la parole ?-, et pour les larmes brulantes de haine au coins de mes yeux, je retournais à la maison, laissant dernière moi, mes sentiments et tous mes souvenirs près du petit étang.

Non, je ne me laisserai plus faire par les filles maintenant. Encore moins par cette fille. Je la détestais. Je me détestais. J'étais pitoyable. Plusieurs fois, elle cria mon nom, me suppliant de l'écouter. Je ne me retournais pas. Dans la maison, je passais entre les invités, renversant çà et là des plateaux, des chaises et des gens. Je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre, et claquais violemment la porte de ma chambre, avant de m'asseoir sur le lit et de défaire ma cravate. Dans un excès de colère, je me levais et balayais toutes les affaires présentes sur mon bureau. J'ouvris les portes d'un meuble et sortis une bouteille de whisky. On dit que l'alcool aide à oublier ? J'allais essayer. J'en bus une longue gorgée, avant de m'écrouler sur le lit, la bouteille à la main.

* * *

 **Bien me revoilà. Je vous l'accorder ce n'est absolument pas le Nico que nous connaissons mais bon.**

 **De plus je sais que c'est extrêmement fleur bleue et encore vous n'avez pas fini avec ça. (j'aime vraiment tout cette ambiance niaise à souhait)**

 **En attendant j'éspère que ça va vous plaire et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :)**

 **(ps : une review fait également plaisir ;))**

 **Tori.**


	2. Partie 2

**Hello ! Oui oui je sais je commence déjà à être en retard mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes (du genre TPE et devoir commun de maths :/)**

 **Bref ma vie est passionnante.**

 **Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant avoir un peu plus de retour, merci :)**

* * *

1er janvier 2016

La tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse, je me trainais péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Je ne bois plus jamais autant" me jurais-je.

Je m'observais quelques instants dans le miroir avant de passer une main sur mon visage et de m'appuyer au rebord de l'évier, pris d'un soudain haut-le-cœur. Ce que j'avais vu dans le miroir ne pouvait décemment pas être moi. D'immenses cernes violets prenaient beaucoup de place sur mon visage, ma peau me semblait jaune et mes lèvres tremblaient. Ne levant pas les yeux, je marchais jusqu'à la piscine olympique qui me servait de baignoire et fit couler de l'eau brulante dedans.

C'est alors seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de soleil dans la salle de bain. Beaucoup trop. Je levais les yeux vers la pendule. 16h06. J'avais dormi toute la journée. Et personne n'avait vérifié que je ne sois pas mort. Merci les gars. Sympa.

Serrant les dents de colère je me déshabillais et plongeais dans mon bain. L'eau brulante détendit mon corps contracté de toutes parts. Je fermais les yeux et posais ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Toutes les images de la fête me revenaient, plus ou moins violemment.

Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment en colère, trois coups se firent entendre de ma chambre. Je décidais de ne pas répondre. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit. Les coups retentirent encore une fois. "Inspire, expire, inspire, expire" Me dis-je plusieurs fois. Je me sécher les cheveux avec la serviette tout en me dirigeant vers la porte. J'ouvrais la porte pour voir Silva, la gouvernante.

-Bonjour Nicolas. Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle, un plateau plein de nourriture dans les bras.

J'adorais Silva. C'était une femme de 50 ans, d'origine cherokee. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle attachait toujours en chignon. Ses yeux étaient ce que je préférais chez elle. Ils étaient noirs, mais viraient très facilement au chocolat chaleureux. Quand j'étais petit, elle me racontait les histoires de son peuple. Elle avait toujours été comme une mère pour moi, surtout depuis que ma maman soit décédée quand j'avais 4 ans. Silva était un ange. C'était la seule à qui je ne cachais rien. Enfin presque rien. J'ouvrai la porte en grand et la laissais entrer avant de faire une grimace.

-Sincèrement ? Dis-je un brin sarcastique.

Elle ne répondit pas jugeant inutile de continuer sur ce terrain-là. Elle passa ma chambre au rayon x et aperçut les cadavres des bouteilles. Elle me regarda avec un air désapprobateur mais ne répliqua pas. Elle commença à ramasser les affaires que j'avais envoyé valsé la veille. Elle ne me jugea pas, mais je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que je boive autant. Je me baissais à mon tour et ramassais des objets tombés au sol. Pas la peine qu'elle fasse tout, toute seule.

-Tu veux en parler ? Questionna Silva.

-Parler de quoi ?

-De ce qu'il s'est passé avec la jolie brune, Avalon.

-Comment tu es au courant ? Fis-je, surpris.

Silva réprima un éclat de rire devant ma tête (qui devait en valoir son pesant de cacahuètes). Avec un sourire, elle me répondit.

-Elle t'attend dans le salon. Elle a appelé pour s'excuser mais comme tu ne répondais, je l'ai fait à ta place et je l'ai invité à venir. Elle est vraiment désolée, mais c'est à elle de te le dire. Je vois bien que tu fulmines de rage, mais, laisse-la s'expliquer...

-J'ai déjà entendu ses explications ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir de cette garce !

-Nicolas ! S'écria la gouvernante. Tu n'as pas entendu les explications qu'elle m'a donné, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Je t'ordonne d'aller la voir. Elle a fait une erreur certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la traiter comme tu l'as fait !

Silva n'élevait que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, la voix sur moi. Seulement, quand elle le faisait, il y avait toujours une bonne raison. Avec un soupire résigné, j'attrapais un débardeur noir, ainsi que ma chevalière tête de mort en argent avant de sortir. Je descendais les marches lentement. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir. Je pouvais toujours sortir par la porte de derrière et aller faite un tour avec ma Harley-Davidson, mais si je le faisais, Silva m'en voudrait. Je poussais un second soupire résigné et entrais dans le salon. Avalon se tenait là, assise, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait un carnet et un crayon à la main et semblait esquisser le vase qui trônait sur la table basse. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je me raclais discrètement la gorge et attirais son attention.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, les jours rouges.

La gêne et la honte se peignaient sur son visage. Elle semblait redouter ma réaction. Avais-je été si agressif pour lui faire peur ? Je m'approchais d'elle et m'assis sur la canapé l'air de rien. Quoi ? Il était hors de question que je fasse le premier pas ! Et puis quoi encore ! C'était elle la fautive...bon bon okay.

-Bonjour. Répondis-je amer.

Elle referma son carnet et le rangea dans son sac. J'aurais aimé voir des dessins. Elle tordait ses mains, signe de nervosité.  
-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Demandais-je, un peu durement.

Avalon commença à parler, tandis que moi j'écoutais. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, elle semblait tellement sincère. J'avais presque envie de la croire, et de ne plus être en colère après elle. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se confondre en excuses, elle baissa la tête, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle n'avait pas voulu me faire du mal et que pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait de perdre. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi elle disait ça après quatre ans sans se parler mais je pense que comme moi, elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qui nous avait lié étant petits. D'un certain point de vue je n'avais rien fait non plus pour rester en contact .

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Jamais personne ne m'avait demandé pardon de cette manière. Elle semblait vraiment vouloir se faire pardonner.  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Avalon se leva et commença à sortir du salon. Je me relevais d'un bond et me postais devant la porte.  
-Je peux savoir où tu vas ? questionnais-je.  
-Je m'en vais. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, car je sais ce qu'a le goût d'une trahison et ce que j'ai fait en est une. Je m'en veux sincèrement mais je comprendrais que tu refuses mes excuses. Je n'aurai pas dû te mentir. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te pousser à quoi que ce soit et j'ai vraiment apprécié de parler avec toi. J'ai apprécié que tu prennes ma défense face à Jackson. J'ai apprécié que tu es voulu m'embrasser. J'ai apprécié que tu m'écoutes maintenant. J'ai apprécié toutes les fois où j'ai surpris ton regard sur moi. J'ai apprécié tous les moments passés avec toi. Je regrette vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.  
Elle avait sortie toute sa tirade d'un coup, me regardant dans les yeux, sans flancher. Elle était sincère je le voyais bien. Mais est-ce que je serais sincère avec elle ? Et avec moi ? Avalon me plaisait plus qu'un simple flirt. Je la connaissais depuis que nous avions sept ans. Je ne la détestais pas en réalité. Je pensais qu'inconsciemment, j'étais amoureux ? Moi amoureux ? Pourtant que pouvait être ce sentiment de bien-être quand je la voyais en face de moi, les yeux brillants, alors qu'elle me fait ses confessions ? Je ne ressentais ni haine, ni colère, juste du bonheur et du bien-être. Est-ce cela qu'être amoureux ? Est-ce vouloir tout faire pour que l'autre aille bien ? Est-ce l'envie de taper ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal ? Est-ce vouloir être le seul ?  
Si c'est cela, alors oui. Je étais amoureux d'Avalon Green.  
Et lorsque je rencontrais ses yeux vert d'eau, inquiets et tristes, je levais ma main et caressais sa joue. Avalon ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Je me rapprochais d'elle et posais mon autre main sur sa joue, la regardait quelques instants et l'embrassais.

* * *

 **Bien vous êtes toujours la ? Cool !**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par ma bêta donc excuser moi pour les fautes. (signalez-les moi si vous en voyez, merci)**

 **Sur ceux je vous dis à samedi pour le dernier chapitre de cette ficlette.**

 **Baiser :)**

 **Tori.**


	3. Partie 3

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

Chapitre 3

Avalon et moi, nous avons parlé des heures après, si bien qu'il était plus de 20 heures quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le regarda, agacée.  
-C'est mon père.  
J'acquiesçais alors qu'elle répondait.  
-Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Je n'entendis pas la réponse, mais Avalon leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien fait et que je ne ferais rien ! Il est hors de question que je fasse du mal à Nicolas ! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ma parole !  
Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Avalon reprenne la parole.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne fait pas du mal aux gens que l'on aime. Et que j'aime Nicolas. Et si tu m'aimais, jamais tu ne m'aurais obligé à servir tes intérêts. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer ce soir. Bonne année !  
Elle raccrocha brutalement son téléphone, leva la main dans l'intention de le jeter mais se ravisa. Des larmes brillèrent aux coins de ses yeux, tandis que je l'observai en silence. Que pouvais-je dire après tout ?  
Cependant elle semblait si faible et désemparée que je la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que ses larmes gouttaient sur mon t-shirt noir. Je caressais ses cheveux d'un geste incertain. Je n'avais jamais su comment réconforter quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas si je faisais bien ou non, cependant, elle sembla se calmer et ses sanglots devinrent silencieux.  
Soudain, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. "J'aime Nicolas" avait-elle dit à son père, "J'aime Nicolas". Ce pourrait-il qu'elle...que ce soit de l'Amour ? Mais enfin pourquoi étais-je aussi mièvre ?  
Avalon renifla une dernière fois avant de s'écarter de moi. Elle semblait gênée mais un petit sourire orné ses lèvres.  
-Excuse-moi Nicolas...je ne perds pas souvent mon sang-froid de cette manière. Je suis désolée d'avoir pleuré et de t'avoir pleuré dessus.  
Je lui lançais un sourire timide, n'étant pas très alaise. Cependant, je ne me cachais pas vraiment avec Avalon. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était toujours la fille avec qui j'avais été ami.  
Sous la force de cette constatation, je pris une grande inspiration et plantais mes yeux dans son regarde vert d'eau. J'attrapais sa main dans la mienne et l'aidait à se mettre debout.  
-Nicolas...  
Je pressais un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de les capturer dans un baiser doux. Je savourais lentement ses lèvres, goûtant le fruit interdit que mon cœur réclamait à mon corps.  
Je sentais les mains d'Avalon serraient le bas de mon t-shirt alors qu'elle répondait à mon baiser. En ce moment je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être plus heureux. C'est quand j'entendis une porte se claquer que je consentis enfin à libérer Avalon pour que nous puissions respirer. Je sentis plus que je ne vis mon père nous observer. Je me tournais vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut bien vite devant son expression furieuse.  
-Papa ? Tout va bien ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je peux savoir ce que cette fille fait ici ?  
Je le regardais, surpris.  
-C'est Avalon Green... commençais-je.  
Mon père m'interrompit d'un regard.  
-Je sais qui elle est. Je refuse que tu fréquentes ce genre de filles.  
Avalon se tendit à mes côtés.  
-Écoutez, monsieur, si cela a un rapport avec le comportement intolérable de mon père, sachez que ce n'est pas de mon fait et que je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire !  
-Bien sûr, je vais vous croire jeune fille ! Sortez de chez moi. Tout de suite !  
Avalon baissa les yeux, tandis que moi je fusillais mon père du regard.  
-C'est quoi le problème là ? Dis-je en m'interposant entre les deux.  
-Cette gamine et son père ont essayait de me faire signer un mauvais contrat.  
-Papa ! Avalon était avec moi toute la journée. Elle n'a rien fait de tout ça ! N'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en me tournant vers Avalon.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
-Tu vois ?  
Mon père ferma les yeux.  
-Je veux qu'elle dégage d'ici ! Maintenant !  
Alors qu'Avalon ramassait ses affaires, je la retiens par le bras.  
-Avalon ne va nulle part papa. Elle était avec moi toute la journée. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu l'accuses et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais elle n'a rien fait.  
Je voyais bien que mon père s'énerver de plus en plus mais je continuais tout de même.  
-De plus je fais ce que je veux. Tu ne peux pas contrôler qui je vois, ou avec qui je dois...  
-Silence.  
Sa voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet, tandis que je restais la bouche ouverte. Je baissais lentement les yeux. Je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute mais mon père me faisait peur. Je me souviens d'une fois, quand j'étais petit, j'avais cassé son stylo favori. Ce jour-là, il m'avait giflé vraiment très fort et une marque était restée pendant plusieurs jours. Ce n'était pas arrivé souvent, qu'il me gifle, mais je l'avais trouvé effrayant. Depuis, je crois que j'avais toujours haïe mon père. J'étais jaloux des autres enfants qui venaient à l'école avec leurs pères. Ces pères-là embrassaient leurs enfants, leur faisaient des câlins. Les aimaient. Moi, mon père ne m'aimera jamais.  
Mais même si je le haïssais, je pense que je l'aimais quand même. Et je voulais tellement qu'il m'aime en retour...  
Je secouais la tête et plantais mes yeux ambrés dans les siens bravement.  
-Non. Répondis-je. Je n'ai pas envie de me taire. Tu es injuste. Je refuse qu'Avalon parte. Elle n'a aucun endroit où aller et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dehors ce soir. Si tu la fiches dehors, je m'en vais aussi ! Mais Avalon n'a pas besoin d'être rejetée ce soir. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne m'accordes pas grand-chose mais je te le demande, laisse-la rester. S'il te plait.  
À ma grande surprise, mon père sembla se calmer et une expression confuse apparut sur son visage si fermé et stoïque habituellement.  
-Bien.  
Et sur cela il sortit de la pièce les épaules basses.  
Même si mon père ne m'aimait pas, moi je l'aimais et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant je n'avais pas envie de m'en soucier pour l'instant. Je me tournais alors vers Avalon et lui lançais un sourire. Elle y répondit en s'approchant de moi.  
-Merci Nicolas. Mais je ne vaux pas que tu disputes avec ton père...  
Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
-Tais-toi donc Green ! Fis-je en souriant toujours.  
Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en un mouvement doux. Je la sentis se détendre d'un coup. Posant ma main sur sa joue, je l'attirais un peu plus à moi.  
-Alors, tu veux bien rester ce soir ? Demandais-je une fois séparé d'elle.  
-Nicolas...murmura-t-elle, indécise.  
-S'il te plaît ? Fis-je en plaquant mon front sur le sien. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de te laisser repartir tout de suite.  
Elle sembla considérer l'offre pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.  
-Je ne veux pas déranger seulement rentrer chez moi me semble impossible.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Avalon. Nous serons tous les deux...enfin je pense que Sylva va vouloir s'incruster mais elle t'adore déjà.  
Avalon secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur qui ne dura pas longtemps. C'est avec un sourire victorieux que je savourais son accord.  
-Allons voir Sylva.  
Je l'entraînais à ma suite dans la cuisine où Sylva avait commencé à préparer le dîner.  
-Sylva ? Tu penses que tu peux rajouter une assiette de plus ?  
Elle se tourna vers nous et nous sourit de cette manière si spéciale en hochant la tête.  
La soirée se déroula entre rire et bonne humeur. Nous ne revîmes pas mon père, mais ça ne m'inquiète pas, à vrai dire je m'en moquais. Le sourire revint sur le visage d'Avalon. Nos mains se frôlaient, s'enlaçaient et nos regards se croisaient plus que de raisons.  
Il était minuit moins cinq. Sylva était partie se coucher tandis qu'Avalon et moi allions dans le salon. Le décompte était pour bientôt et la seule envie que j'avais c'était à nouveau d'embrasser Avalon. Elle était si douce et si adorable que c'en était déconcertant.  
Il était minuit moins trois.  
Je devais agir maintenant où je n'en aurais jamais le courage. J'attrapais alors sa main pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi.  
Minuit moins deux.  
Elle me regarda d'un air surpris mais ne me repoussa pas quand je m'avançais vers elle.  
Et c'est à minuit pile que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes soyeuses et sucrées.  
Je souriais entre nos lèvres et la serrais contre moi, plus heureux que jamais.  
Comme cette année commençait bien.  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

~6 mois plus tard~

-Nico ! Non ! S'il te plait non ! S'écria Avalon en courant autour de la piscine.  
Riant, je la poursuivais en prenant mon temps. Je l'attraperai ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je la regardais faire le tour de la table de ping-pong et slalomait entre les jouets de mes cousins qui traînaient partout. J'étais à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle se prit les pieds dans une corde à sauter. Poussant un cri aigu, elle glissa sur de l'eau et tomba en arrière. Je me précipitais le plus rapidement possible pour lui éviter de se faire mal. Je ris doucement devant son air effrayé et l'aidait à se relever. Ava' passa ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que mes mains rejoignaient sa taille fine. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques pas de la piscine et une idée me traversa l'esprit.  
-Merci, mon héros, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.  
Un sourire félin apparut sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle se reculait un peu. Je la soulevais un peu avant de me jeter dans la piscine, la tenant toujours. J'entendis son cri quand son corps entra en contact avec l'eau fraîche de cette mi-juin. J'allais remonter lorsqu'Avalon me tira vers le bas. J'ouvris les yeux et la regardais un peu surpris. Elle me sourit tendrement, des petites bulles s'échappant de sa bouche avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues et de m'embrasser passionnément. Je souris à mon tour et répondis à son baiser avec ferveur, mes mains toujours sur ses hanches.  
Nous sommes remontés lorsque l'air vient à nous manquer.  
-Okay, un point partout princesse, dis-je, le souffle court mais heureux et amoureux.  
Elle me renvoya un regard amusé et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage. Ses yeux verts brillaient doucement alors qu'elle me regardait et je sentis des papillons virevolter dans mon ventre.  
Même après un long moment que nous étions ensemble, j'étais chaque jour un peu plus amoureux d'Avalon et elle me le rendait si bien.  
Alors oui, vous trouverez peut-être cette histoire fleur bleue et dégoulinante de guimauve mais je m'en fiche. Cette histoire est la mienne, la nôtre et je l'aime comme elle est. (Bon Okay, tous ces mièvreries me rendent fous, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix...)

•Fin•


End file.
